


Criminal Minds Imagines/One-Shots

by The_Multi_Fandom_Writer



Category: Criminal Minds, Fast and the Furious Series, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Car Chases, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, Originally Posted on Wattpad, PLEASE MAKE REQUESTS, Will add more fandoms as I make more crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will add more relationships as the book progresses and add more tags also. </p><p>No slash where it's guyxguy or girlxgirl. Sorry.</p><p>I would love it if you did requests. I'll even do ones where it's your character and a character. You can also post ideas and I'll write it down. </p><p>Other than that enjoy.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or its character only the story line I created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reid-x-You siblings

You just started a new job after finally being able to move away from your father Will who left your brother Spencer and your mom Diana.

You tried to keep in contact with Spencer but your dad always to not contact your brother or mom.

You felt bad for having to leave with your dad because Spencer always got bullied and you where always there to help him clean up or even hit a bully or two, and Spencer always did the same for you.

You finished pinning you long (h/c) back into a loose bun and left to your new job at the BAU.

You arrived and met your boss Aaron Hotchner.

"Are you (y/n) Reid?"

"Yes I am. You must be Hotch." You shook hands and he walked ahead of you while you put on hand sanitizer. You where germaphobe.

You walked into a bull pin and saw more people. You mentally groaned because you had to shake more hands. You walked more and saw a face you never thought you'd see again.

"SPENCER!" You ran forward when the agent you where running towards turned around and smiled and ran towards you while yelling.

"(Y/N)!" You jumped into Spencer's arms wrapping your arms and legs around your little brother and cried.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Spencer whispered tearing up as well.

"I missed my little brother more then you'd ever know." Spencer let out a chuckle.

"I can't breath sis." Spencer said. You jumped down and hugged him again. You jumped when someone cleared there throat.

"Uh. Okay. Spencer..." You look up at your little brother and he laughed probably remembering you not liking attention.

"Guys. Meet (Y/n) Reid. My big sister." Spencer says smiling.

The team all came and gave you a hug and asked about how you know Spencer. You explained how when you and Spencer's dad left your mom, he had taken you with him and how you always tried to stay in touch with Spencer and how you and him would protect each other from bullies and would help tend to each other's wounds from the beatings.

"Puberty hit you well Spencer." You say teasing him. Spencer turned red a bit. "I'm surprised you don't have girls hitting on you everywhere you go." Spencer groaned.

"You (Y/n) are mean." Spencer said looking at you smiling.

"It was a compliment Spency." You say poking him in the nose.

"Looks like the Reid siblings are together again. We might get to know the hospital here like the one in Vagas Mr. Daredevil." You said laughing.

Spencer turned even more red and you heard laughing coming for me in front of you.

"Reid was a daredevil?" You turn and see an amused Morgan.

"Yeah. He broke his arm trying to jump over two picnic tables that where on either side of a small creek." You smiled at the memory.

"And when mom found out I'm surprised she didn't skin us." Reid said laughing.

"Especially when she got the bill from the hospital." You said agreeing. "It's okay I have some stories to embarrass my little brother on the way to the case which is where?"

"Vagas." Hotch says smiling.

"Come my people we have stories and my home town to go too." You say excitedly running to the elevator forgetting your bag which Spencer grabbed for you then you all left to go and catch a criminal.


	2. Trouble Spencer Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (THIS HAS A TRIGGER FOR BULLYING AND SELF HARM YOU'VE BEEN WARNED SORRY IF YOU HATE IT)

Spencer has been giving lectures in a psychology class at a local college. One day while he was done giving a lecture he saw the same girl who sat in the same seat with the same bruises taking notes and looking like she was hanging to every word Spencer said like they where her life force; her breath sped up as she was getting cornered by a couple girls who where notorious for bullying girls into a corner.

"Why would anyone want you? A orphan who is taking college for a second time? No wonder no one likes you. You're a freak." The girls books where pushed out of her hands and they dropped on the floor. No one payed any attention to the girl as she got slapped then kicked in the stomach.

The girl fell to the ground when she re broke her rips causing her to go into a coughing fit while tears started descending her face from the pain. The main girl started kicking the girl even more and stopped when the girl puked on the floor between buildings outside.

Spencer ran to the girl sending the three girls away before he called the cops. They ran off leaving Spencer with the girl who was sobbing holding her rips as jolt after jolt of agonizing pain pulsed through her.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as he knelt by the girl. The girl nodded and got up and running towards the doors leaving a puzzled Spencer with her books. He grabbed the bag and ran after the girl with Emily behind him who just arrived to the college. Spencer saw the same girl in the ally next to the building they where just in puking up blood from a punctured lung from her broken ribs.

Emily saw Spencer running into an ally and saw the girl and phoned an ambulance.

A couple hours later you where in bed with gauze wrapped around your wrist from the cuts that reopened when you passed out from puking. Spencer talked to the Doctor and found out you where a regular patient from being bullied. Spencer waited in your room for you to wake up because he wanted to make sure you where okay. While he waited Spencer called Garcia to find out more about you.

"Goddess of technology speak and be heard pasent." Garcia said when she answered the phone. 

"Hey Garcia I need you to look up someone for me." Spencer said. Garcia asked for the information and he gave it to her and a couple minutes later Garcia found out about you.

"Okay this girl has been through way to much for any girl her age. Her parents died when she was eight and went to her grandparents where they abused her until she was fourteen then was put into foster care where she has been ever since. She is seventeen years old and going to college for the second time. She has an IQ of 181 and can read 10,000 words per minute and a photographic memory." She says you where awake and listening to the conversation that was going in and trying not to cry from pain and embarrassment from more people knowing what you went through.

"And in her medical records she was in the hospital twice for attempting suicide once when she was living with her grandparents she tried overdosing on sleeping pills and the second time last year when she tried cutting her wrists."

"Wow." Was all Spencer could say as heard all of this. He knew what you where going through because he use to cut through high school but the scars faded through the years and with the job he had they got covered up from being kidnapped and hurt over time they where mostly gone but he knew they where still there and could still see them sometimes when he looked.

Spencer hung up and rolled up his sleeves and looked at his arms. You looked over and noticed a couple scars on him and wanted to cry. You let out a groan when the pain from your ribs came at full force making you hunch over. Spencer's head snapped up when he heard you and got out of his seat.

"Hey take it easy you shouldn't do much don't need you anymore injured." He said soothingly.

"Thank you." You say weakly. "No one has ever helped me before."

Spencer nods. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No. I've been in foster care since I was fourteen." She says. "No one wants me either I'm to old. No one wants a teenager who will just move out of there house a few years later."

"I could adopt you." Spencer says surprising you. "I've seen you in the classes I volunteer to teach and you seem like an amazing person and your very smart you know-" You cut of Spencer

"Yes." Spencer looks at you confused. "Yes you can adopt me." You got out of the hospital than night and had to spend the night at the orphanage but you where adopted by Spencer that afternoon and lived with him until you where twenty one when you got a boyfriend and got married.


	3. Sherlock-Criminal Minds Crossover

You've been working for the BAU ever since your twin brother Sherlock jumped from St. Barts hospital over two and a half years ago. You where both the same. You looked alike, same IQ, both of you where consulting detectives and lived in the same flat. Until you watched in horror as your brother killed himself.

After that you asked Mycroft to get you a job where you could still have murders but not in England. So he got you a job at the BAU. You loved it so much but you still missed your twin brother.

You where dating Spencer Reid who was a genius and you where happy to know someone who was just as smart as you and understood what you go through.

One day you where at work getting ready to be briefed on a case when you got a text but ignored it and went to the conference room where you were briefed on the case that was in England. Emily Prentiss told her boss who called the director of the FBI who said that the team could go and help with this case.

You where nervous to go back too London because of all the memories that are there and odds are you would be working with Lestrade on the case and run into Mycroft.

"Four murders all with a gun shot to the chest and in the blood written this." Garcia says when the picture of what's written makes you want to go home and cry for hours.

Not Dead! J.M.

"And that's not the only thing. He left this on the last body that was found yesterday in a apartment address of 221B." Another picture came on the screen that made your heart drop. It was your room that you slept in when you lived in London and written on the wall was

Your next (y/n) Holmes. Sherlock isn't dead and neither am I.

With love

J.M.

"No." You whimpered. "He can't be I saw him jump and I saw both of there bodies. They can't be alive." Everyone looks at you.

"Who can't be alive Agent?" Hotch asks.

"My brother jumped off a building two and a half years ago his name was Sherlock Holmes my twin brother. The Unsub is name Jim Moriarty. He's a psychopath. My brother and I chased him up and down London solving murders he did trying and catch him, and one day we had him." You stop trying to stop the tears from falling down your face. "He was arrested but he was so clever he got free but it came crashing down when he started calling Sherlock and I frauds. We where again chasing after him but also had Scotland Yard after us." You chuckle at how you and Sherlock where able to escape Lestrade.

"Soon we found Jim I went with John thinking Mrs. Hudson our landlady was shot and when we got back to the hospital Sherlock was on the roof with Jim. Well Jim shot himself and Sherlock called John and soon jumped. I couldn't handle living in London any longer so I asked my older brother Mycroft to help me get a job here. You see how everything else had gone." You say the last part in a whisper.

"Wheels up in twenty." Hotch says.

You and the team got on the plane arrived in London the next day and you Spencer and Hotch went to 221B to meet up with Emily and the detective that you met there was Donovan. 

"Oh, look Mrs. Freak is here to save the day. But it looks like that didn't go so well with your brother now did it." You wanted to hit Donovan

"Donovan, if you don't stop insulting me I might just have to tell Anderson's wife of your little 'get togethers' because I can smell his awful cologne on you." You say. Donovan stomps off enraged while you just smirk. You enter the apartment and see Lestrade standing in the front yelling at someone on the phone.

"I DON'T CARE MYCROFT IF YOU DON'T WANT HER HERE I DO SO SHOVE OFF!" Lestrade hangs up his phone and sighs.

"I know how you feel." You say. Greg's head pops up. "My dear older brother can be a pain."

"Thank goodness you're here Sherlock isn't answering texts, and John isn't answering calls." You look at him shocked.

"Sherlock is dead Greg I watched him jump off of St. Barts. I went to his funeral where my parents or older brother didn't even bother to attend." You where getting angry remembering your parents saying they couldn't attend and Mycroft say that he was halfway across the world.

"What are you-" Greg cuts himself off realizing you didn't know he was alive. "You don't know?" He asks.

"Know what?" You ask nearly nearly in tears.

"Sherlock faked his death. He's been back for almost six months. He didn't move back into the flat because you weren't here to give it 'the life' it had." He said completely shocking you.

"How can this place have life with human body parts for experiments, bullet holes in the wall from being bored, and old case files that we borrowed from you without you knowing and never gave back?"

Hotch and Spencer look at you confused about everything.

"We weren't actual police officers so there was no access to a forensic lab so we had to improvised and used dead bodies from the morgue and figure out how the victim from our case died and see who did it. Also so we could extend our knowledge of what to look for." I say. "Now back to the point. Sherlock is alive?"

"Yes he is. He has been staying with John and Mary for the past three months because he didn't like being alone." You looked at him shocked.

"Greg I'm here sorry I'm late-" Anderson said when he came on "What is she doing here?" Anderson exclaimed.

"I'm here with my team to help you with a serial killer. One of there old team members called and asked and you know me I can never turn down a case." You say smirking.

"Yeah and one of these days you'll be the on-"

"Stop talking Anderson you lower the IQ of the whole street. Leave the room so I can go and finally look at the crime scene then go and hurt my twin brother." I say walking towards my room. "Oh, and Anderson. Shave you look older than Greg." And with that you leave the room.

Spencer and Hotch where baffled because you where never like this at work. JJ loved getting help from you because you would go through the files and would call the people and tell them who did it easily, and cases you where stumped on you would make a profile with the team for a fresh set of eyes and solve it. 

"It's like she never left." Greg says following you.

When you got to your old room you saw the writing on the wall where the bed was but now it was pushed to the other wall by the door out of site.

"He really didn't like being alone did he?" You asked your self quietly. You saw a lady with brown hair petite and very pretty in the room looking over everything. You started to deduce her.

Bags under her eyes; hasn't slept in days, maybe because of cases.  
Left hand; engagement ring.  
Cologne suggests Lestrade.  
Right handed-

"Hi I'm Emily Prentiss. You must be (y/n) Holmes?" Says the lady.

"Yes I am." You says trying not to do what Sherlock does. "Was there any DNA found or traces of the killer anywhere?" You ask.

"No. There was nothing which isn't the first time this has happened, but this scene is to clean for a murder." She says.

You go over to the body and notice something. "This body is already dead. And these are from blood bags. The blood is a bit darker from crystallization from being in a freezer." You observe. "Which means that-" Your eyes widen. "Everyone need to clear the building NOW!" Greg looks confused until he sees the look of panic and starts getting everyone out of the building.

"What's going on?" Hotch demands.

You look at him and Spencer. "There is a bomb somewhere in this room, and I can't tell where because there would be no other way to hide it unless-" a phone went off but it wasn't any of yours. "RUN!" You scream. Hotch and Reid ran out but you didn't get out fast enough and the shock wave as you ran past Sherlock's room sent you flying into the room and out the window on top of a car.

Spencer was worried when you didn't get down stairs with them, but when he saw you sitting up from a car he rushed over to you. "Are you okay?" He asked frantically.   
"Peachy. Let's get back to the precinct and find that ass hole." You say groaning.


	4. CriminalLock pt2

You, Hotch and Spencer got to the precinct followed by everyone else, and when you entered Lestrade's office you saw John arguing with someone that had black curly hair wearing a black trench coat.

John stopped yelling when he saw you standing there "(y/n)?" The person John was arguing with tensed up and slowly turned around, and you saw that it was you twin brother Sherlock.

"You." You growled. "Why the hell did you not tell me you where alive?!" You say going over a shoving Sherlock a bit. Sherlock steps back. "YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT YOU WEREN'T DEAD! BUT, NO I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM GREG THAT YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LIVING IN THE APARTMENT!" You yelled at him. Sherlock just stood there trying to keep his composure, and not show the emotion he was feeling. Regret. Regret that he never told you it was fake. "YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME! You could've told me." Sherlock wraps his arms around you as you sobbed into her chest.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock whispered.

The BAU team stood there shocked about everything that was happening. All they could hear was muffled sobbing and the words 'You could've told me' being said over and over again. The door opens to reveal the oldest Holmes sibling looking distraught from seeing the youngest of the siblings crying in both joy and sorrow. You stepped back and slapped Sherlock before pulling him back into a hug and crying ever more.  
"I'm glad your not dead." You whisper.

"Me too." Sherlock says holding you close as you cried more.

After you composed yourself you Sherlock and your team worked on a plan to catch Moriarty once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. This is part two of my CriminalLock crossover, I do not know how many of these I'm going to make but because I got asked if I'm making more and that they wanted to see how it all goes I'm going to be continuing it and dedicating this chapter to LonelyGodsMuse. I hope you all like it I'm sorry it's short the nest one should be much longer.


	5. Fast 7/Criminal Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so happy that I am getting so many Reid's (hahaha, I'm punny) On this book. I honestly thought that this would be a dud like my Harry Potter one-shot that I have. Anyway I wrote this after I watched Fast 7 in theaters. I hope you all enjoy!!

Kathryn O'Connor works for the BAU after dealing with a drug heist to buy the teams freedom and run from Hobbes who is a Samoan Hulk, and then Owan Shaw came around and old friends started showing up.

While Katheryn was over at Brian's house with Dominic, Mia and there son who Brian was putting in the mini van. Katheryn chuckled at the car because of the downgrade. Mia came outside and asked Brian about the package while Dominic got a call. Next thing Katheryn remembers is the package blowing up and getting knocked out.

Katheryn wakes up in the hospital and sitting next to her is her boyfriend Derek Morgan, her brother Brian and Dominic who looked like he was about to kill someone.

"You know. Last time I saw you look this pissed off was when Brian didn't say anything about him being a fed." Katheryn says trying to make a joke. Dominic looked over at Katheryn with regret and sadness.

"Han is dead." Dominic says making her freeze.

"Don't play with me Dom. You know that if you are I will get out of this bed and kick your-" Dominic cut off Katheryn.

"You remember Owen Shaw?" Dominic asks. Of course Katheryn remembered Owen. He was a mercenary who was ruthless, and also had Letty. "Well. The person who sent the bomb was his big brother Dekerd Shaw." Katheryn remained silent unaware of Derek being awake and listening to the conversation between the two of them

"What do you need me to do?" Katheryn asked. Dominic went to tell her that she was needed in Quantico with her team but she interrupted him before he could get a word out. "And don't you say I'm needed somewhere else I will hurt you. I can drive, and you known it." She says pointing at him. "I am needed because I remember how good of a driver Owen was and if this is big bad bro we need everyone. Even my team because we've became a family, and Garcia along with Tej. They would be a fantastic team together."

Dominic looks at Katheryn knowing she was right. "You know your boyfriends been awake for the whole conversation, and a couple of you team members are outside the door?" Dominic says amused.

"I know." Katheryn says shrugging her shoulders.

After Katheryn got out of the hospital both teams went to find Dekerd, and had to recover someone to work the best tracking software ever created. When they saved them the person was a woman who said it was somewhere safe. When they went to get it they found out it was sold to a Prince who had it in his car and Brian and Dominic ended up driving it out of the building destroying the car, and recovering the chip. When they found out Dekerd was in L.A. everyone got together. Including the BAU team who where in other cars to help the chase except Spencer who was at the command center to guide the others who didn't know L.A. like you and the family did.

"Morgan." Katheryn says getting her boyfriends attention. "I need you with Letty while I'm with Dom because he and I are taking Dekard down if we can." Morgan agrees reluctantly but knew Dominic would do nothing to sabotage there relationship. "Remember, these is street rules which means that there are no rules. Hobbes said we will not be procicuted for any laws broken tonight, and that will be a lot of them." Katheryn said to everyone. "Be prapared for anything that happens tonight. Remember." She paused.

"Ride."

"Or die." Everyone says.

Katheyn looked towards Hotch. "Hotch. If anything goes wrong tonight I need you to remember that this." She gestured around. "Is what I grew up with. Brian never knew I raced until he went undercover to get Dom, and found out I was a racer who also hung out with him." Hotch chuckles. "What I mean to say is that I was talking to Dom about how we are and you guys are like a family, and Dominic says you all are apart of this family now."

Morgan walks towards Katheryn while Hotch walks over to Brian and Dominic. Morgan gives Katheryn a kiss "When this is over I have a question to ask you." He says. She looks at him puzzled. "What kind of question?" Morgan chuckles. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope." He gives a cheeky grin before kissing Katheryn one more time before she got in the car with Dominic and start driving with everyone in there cars and Spencer communicating with Katheryn in a ear piece.

"You know you could've turned off the mic before kissing him right?" Katheryn could hear Morgan laughing along with everyone else.

Katheryn didn't say anything as everyone breaks while her and Dominic where following Dekard. After a while Katheryn, Dekard and Dominic where on top of a parking garrage. While Katheryn and Dominic everyone watched from the cars as the fight between them continued Dekard. The fight was over when a car hit a support beam. Katheryn and Dom ran for it leaving Dekard in the rubble. They both got stuck in the rubble but where fine other then some bumps and bruises.

Dominic and Katheryn got down from the rubble, Dominic supporting Kathryn. When they both got down everyone looked at them both in shock from surviving a accident that would've killed most people.

"You okay?" Hotch asked as Katheryn was hugged by Derek.

"Yes sir." Katheryn replied as she hugged her boyfriend never wanting to let go. "I remember you saying something about having to ask me something?" Katheryn said in to Derek's chest making him chuckle.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, and what's a more romantic way to do this then beside a burning parking garage?" Derek says making everyone laugh at his comment. Brian already knew what was going to happen because Derek went to Brian asking for his permision to marry Katheryn.

"Will you, Katheryn Glenn O'Connor give me the privilege of taking you hand in marrage?" Derek asks Katheryn as he looked her in the eyes with as much love and compassion he has in every fiber of his being.

"Are you serious?" Katheryn asked not believing that the man she is truly in love with is asking her to marry him.

Derek got on one knee and as that happened a royal purple box seemed to appear into his hands from out of no where, even though was on him his pocket for over a month contemplating when would be the perfect time to propose. He opened the box to show a simple silver ring with a couple diamonds along the band making it seem to sparkle. It was perfect for Katheryn because she was never some to be looked at as a girly girl and hardly ever get her hands dirty.

Katheryn covered her mouth with both hands in shock when she saw Derek go down onto one knee and said the two words that made her start to cry tears of joy.

"Completely serious."

Katheryn could say nothing not trusting her own voice so she just nodded her head making everyone that was around them clap a cheer. Derek stood up and took Katheryn's hands in his putting the ring on her left hand and gave her a kiss, her lips wet from the tears that ran down her face from the never ending glee that she is able to marry the man of her dreams.

A couple months later Kathryn was walking down the aisle of a church in Virginia in a white bridal gown that made her hour glass curves look amazing as the showed off her best features and in her opinion hid her flaws.

Brian knocked on the door and Letty who was Katheryn's maid of honor was wearing a simple teal Egyptian style dress that showed no cleavage. The dress had a gold band around the stomach and at the top of the dress that where her collar bone is. Letter opened the door allowing Brian into the room.

Brian stopped in shock at how beautiful his sister looked in her dress. Katheryn's chocolate brown hair was in loose curls that ran down her back making her look almost like a goddess.

"Hey." Katheryn said as she finished applying her red lipstick and turned smiling at her older brother seeing him in a tuxedo that Rossi insisted on buying for all if the guys who where in the wedding party. Rossi also insisted no matter how much Katheryn protested and tried to persuade him he wouldn't budge and also bought the women's dresses and accessories that they would need. "Soooo. How do I look?" Katheryn asked feeling a little self-conscious about how she looked.

"You look beautiful Kate." Brian said walking over to her and hugged Katheryn while giving her about kiss on the forehead. "Now. Are you ready to get married?" Brian asked trying to lighten the mood.

Katheryn heard chuckling and saw her bridesmaids' who was also wearing the same dress as Letty. Katheryn stuck her tongue out at JJ and Garcia who only laughed harder.

"Yes I am. Are you ready to make sure I make it down that aisle with out tripping and falling to my death with these heels on?" Katheryn joked to relieve the small amount of nerves that she had from worrying over nothing.

"Okay. Let's go and make you a Mrs. Morgan instead of being a Ms. O'Connor for the rest of your life." Katheryn punched Brian in the arm as they both walked out of a room at Rossi's mansion since he said that his house was big enough to have both the wedding and reception, and that way the party could get ready there instead of driving from where ever in town and needing to commute from multiple places.

Spencer who was Derek's best man linked arms with Letty while Hotch linked arms with Garcia and finally Katheryn was behind them both with her right arm refusing to leave Brian's left arm until they got to the alter where she would take Derek's hand and be wed.

They all made it down the aisle without anyone falling on their face and Katheryn and Derek was face to face after only twenty-four hours without seeing Katheryn he missed her more then he thought, and watching her walk down the aisle looking as perfect and flawless as she was made Derek's breath stop for a second before he remembered to breath.

Everyone could see the pure and unadulterated love for each other.

Derek and Katheryn barley payed attantion as the pastor spoke. They both said what they where suppose the when needed and when it came for them to say "I do" they couldn't break eye contact no matter when except when they put the ring on each other's fingers and when the pastor told Derek he may now kiss his bride. The kiss seemed like sparks flew between the both of them making Katheryn melt a little. When they both reluctantly broke the kiss everyone started cheering louder. Katheryn and Derek wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the room they didn't hear them all clapping and cheering for them.

The reception party was more then fun. It was like nothing had changed for anyone and it was just a normal get together that Rossi would have for the team. Katheryn and Derek where dancing and having fun and once in a while Katheryn would dance with Dominic, Brian or Spencer which surprised everyone on the team when he danced (and well) with Katheryn to a upbeat song.

Katheryn and everyone in her family, both Dominic, her brother and the rest of their team, too Derek, Hotch and everyone at the BAU where all one big family and they all got along to talk and joke around and they all knew that it would be like that for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to remind you that I do take requests and a few chapters that are coming up soon where requested on Wattpad. I have no new actual chapters up yet but I do hope to have one up soon. Thank you so much for all of the reads. Bye!!!


	6. Sick and Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a requested imagine from Wattpad that I posted a few months ago and wanted to put it on here. Hope you all like it!!!

Spencer, and JJ, have been married for a while now and have four boys named Henry and Justin who are twins, Henry looking like JJ and Justin like Spencer. Zach the third oldest who looks like both Spencer and JJ and the youngest Jason in honor of Spencer's father figure Jason Gideon. Both Zach and Jason look like both if there parents but Jason looks more like Spencer then JJ.

One night when the boys but Justin who was over at a friends house for the night where asleep while Spencer and JJ where at work because they had to stay late with paperwork, someone broke in and and Kidnapped Zach and Jason and injected them with a weaponize bronchitis that feels like the plaque into the older two.

Before they could poison Henry he heard the commotion and called Spencer putting it on mute so the other people couldn't hear, but Spencer could. When the Unsubs came into his room he grabbed the knife he hid under his pillow and when one was right over him and about to inject him with the poison he swung his arm cutting one of them. Henry got up off his bed and ran out the door kicking the other unsub on the gut making him drop Zach and Jason.

The first Unsub got down the stairs as Henry was throwing another punch towards the second unsub and stabbed him in the arm with the needle only injecting some of the serum into Henry making him a bit dizzy. He turned and punched the first unsub in the face breaking there nose.

Spencer could hear all the commotion while grabbing his bag and the team following gearing up and calling the police. JJ could feel her blood boiling as she got into the car with Spencer. Spencer put his phone on speaker and Garcia did something so everyone could hear what was going on. 

Henry knew that if he delayed long enough his family would home quickly. He grabbed the second unsub and smacked their face into the door breaking the eye-socket in three places. Sadly the poison started taking effect and Henry couldn't hold them off for much longer. Henry took a punch to the face making him stagger and fall to the floor. He lied there watching as the unsubs took his brothers down the stairs laying them down on the floor next to him. Henry sat up when the unsubs left and went over to Jason who had breathing problems was starting to slowly stop breathing. Henry then went over to Zach and made sure he was too breathing. When Henry was happy with that Zach was breathing went back towards Jason and started to help makeup sure he got air into his lungs while they waited for their family to arrive. The unsubs came back and one came over pushing an even more lightheaded Zach over making him start to see black dots as he had to watch the two men grab Henry and Justin and left leaving and dying Jason and a nearly comatose Zach in the middle of the floor by the front door. 

Zach didn't know how much time had passed but the next thing he knew was his mother was waking him up before he could greet the darkness that was slowly consuming him. Zach could hear is father talking to Jason and his Uncle Derek found a saline bag to put oxygen back into his system that was given to Zach as a present from a paramedic during his birthday. Zach ones again fought to get up and slowly scrambled to a pad of paper because he didn't trust himself to talk and wrote something down that made everyone's blood turn to ice then angered them all.

"Two men, masks, used some kind of poison on us all. I heard them when they came in the house. I fought them off as much as I could but the injected some of their concoction into me and I feel it taking effect. They got Henry and Justin and I don't know where they went. Sorry I didn't so more to help.' 

After Spencer took the pad of paper a read what his son wrote he looked at Zach and saw that he was looking very pale and sickly looking with his eyes drooping like he was using all of his strength to help the BAU team find his other brothers. Spencer caught Zach as he fell forward and did nothing but hold him even while he threw up stomach acid mixed with blood. Spencer was happy that they had called the paramedics and the police because when Zach finished puking up blood he started going into shock and started to seize. Spencer couldn't think straight but started to fight against both Morgan and Hotch as they pulled him away from Zach so the right people could take his two sons and get them to the emergency room. 

JJ and Spencer followed the ambulance to the hospital where they where forced to wait what the word was on their two youngest children while the other went back to the Bull Pin to find Henry and Justin.


	7. Past, Present and Future

Dani is the niece to the one and only, famous SSA. agent Aaron Hotchner.

Hotch took in Dani when she was a teenager after finding out that she was both sexually and physically abused. Hotch worked to make sure that Dani was safe and never had to be scared that she was going to be hurt again. As Dani got older Hotch noticed that she was smarter than most people but would never call herself a genius. She could read over 30,000 words a minute and had an IQ of 180. She didn't like people to know that about her though.

Dani was sitting in her house finishing her fifth book in a hour when her phone started ringing.

"Hello this is Dani speaking." Dani said successfully hiding her agitation from being called on her day off.

"Dani? It's Aaron. I need your help on a case my team and I are working on and we need another set of eyes. Think you can do me a favor and help out?" Dani was confused because her uncle never called to ask for her help if it wasn't important. Last time he called her for help was when just before he started at the BAU when he was still a lawyer and he needed her to go through books and try to find a way to incarcerate someone who had gotten caught smuggling anything and everything from drugs to people and Hotch was the prosecutor who had worked almost four months trying to put the man in prison, and now he's still there doing life without the chance of parole.

"What do you need help with?" Was the response that Hotch got. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing what Dani had said. Hotch looked over the case file and gulped knowing how Dani was going to react.

"How fast can you get to Quantico?"

Dani looked at her watch and responded. "Give me a hour and a half. I'll back a bag and stay at your place so I don't have to drive a half hour so I won't have to drive thirty minutes there and back." Dani hung up the phone and went to her room and packed up two suite cases and a duffle bag full of books.

Dani got into her car after putting everything into the back and drove to the FBI building and went into the front and got stopped by someone after she got her visited badge and was searched to make sure she had no weapons. "You know you're suppose to call when you arrive some place to let someone know so that way they can come down and not cause a hassle." Dani turned around to see a smiling Aaron Hotchner.

"Aaron!" Dani exclaimed jogging towards Hotch then wrapped him in a hug making Hotch chuckle as he gave Dani a hug back.

"I missed you." Dani said almost in a whispering tone.

"I missed you too." Aaron said giving Dani a kiss on the side of her head. "We haven't seen each other in too long." 

After Aaron and Dani had their moment Aaron led Dani towards the bull pin where everyone was gathered hunched over case files of their newest case while only one of them was standing in front of a cork board. The person who Dani could tell was a male had dark brown hair and from what she could see had a bit of a boy band style. He was wearing black slacks a purple button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows while worked on what looked like a geographic profile of the area. 

"Reid." Said Aaron making the mystery man turn around. Dani could feel her heart rate speed up as she noticed that the mystery man who she heard her uncle call 'Reid' was also wearing glasses making him look even more attractive then she could already tell he was. "The is my Niece Dani. She is the one I said i was bring in for assistance during this particular case." 

Dani went forward and held out her hand "Hi. I'm Dani." 

Spencer waved to her "Spencer Reid." 

Aaron cleared his throat. "Now that you two are equated I just wanted to let you know you both are going to be working side by side in this case. Let catch a killer."


End file.
